superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn was the girlfriend and henchwoman of the Joker. History Earth-1A History of the character is not known. Earth 5C10L1 Harley Quinn was present when the Joker and his Joketroopers were attacking the Earth with Apokoliptian aid. She captured Wonder Woman, stripped her, and wore her costume as she went into battle against other superheroes, sporting a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it.As seen in the comic story Super Powers Part Five (2017). Earth-508 History not yet written. Earth-66 There were two contradictory accounts about the Harley Quinn of this continuity. This may be because they were two completely different characters with similar names (not to mention a similar relationship with the Joker) -- this doesn't seem likely though. The first account indicated that Doctor Holly Quinn was a new psychiatric specialist for the Arkham Institute's deep-security ward. She worked alongside Professor Overbeck to try and cure many of its more "eccentric" patients using the Professor's Brain Regulator. A machine designed to lessen a person's more erratic thoughts. When a mysterious new super-villain called The Red Hood appeared wanting revenge on the Joker, Batman and Robin got permission from Dr. Quinn to release the clown prince of crime into their care. Joker was at first reluctant to co-operate with his enemies, until Quinn said she would approve comedy night at the Institute if he did. Later, during "Patient Pageant Night", Dr. Quinn welcomed Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara to watch various inmates perform on stage at the Arkham Institute. Quinn felt the night would be a great creative outlet for Arkham's patients. Everything was going well until the Joker's act. His jokes left everyone in such hysteria that they couldn't stop laughing to prevent Joker and Catwoman's escape. As it turns out, the two villains created their own versions of Professor Overbeck's Brain Regulator with the help of a reluctant Holly Quinn, and used one of them on the pageant's audience during Joker's act. Quinn's reason for helping the pair was to finally create a Brain Regulator that worked properly. But when Joker and Catwoman used a large Brain Regulator to drive all of Gotham City mad with Joker's mental energy, Holly sacrificed her own sanity to restore the entire city back to normal, and leaving herself as an hysterical maniac. Quinn was put into a padded cell back at Arkham but eventually managed to escape. By the time Batman and Robin found her, she had become a super-villainess called Harlequin, and was determined to make a name for herself as criminal in Gotham, plus become a formidable foe against the Dynamic Duo.As seen in the comic book: Batman '66 (2013-2016). According to another account, her name was Harleen Quinzel, just like her name was in most other continuities. In this alternate telling of her origin story, she worked as an assistant of Hugo Strange rather than Overbeck, although they were working on a similar device, this time it was the Evil Extractor, and used it on Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Egghead and Mr. Freeze. Batman and Harvey Dent were present during this event. At some point, the villains caused the machine to overload causing an explosion that scars Dent's face, leading to his transformation into Two-Face. Many months later, Harleen dresses up as a harlequin and breaks Joker out of prison.As seen in Batman vs. Two-Face (2017). Powers and Abilities Super powers None. Abilities *'Psychiatry' *'Gymnastics' *'Immunity to poison' Weaknesses *'Mental illness' Transportation *'Harley Davidson' Weapons *'Barbed Wire Baseball Bat' Notes *'Harley Quinn' first appeared in Batman: The Animated Series, in the episode Joker's Favor. (1992) *'Harley Quinn' made her first DC Universe appearance in Batman: Harley Quinn # 1 (October 1999).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Harley Quinn at the DC Database *Harley Quinn at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:DC Super Friends characters Category:Villains Category:Batman enemies